Jeder Tag zählt
by ArielButtercup
Summary: Was ist wenn du dein Lebenlang nicht siehst was du wirklich hast. Was ist wenn du sterben musst um sehen wie geliebt du bist.


Mir gehört werde Harry Potter noch noch irgendeine andere "Marke" in dieser Geschichte. Ich habe mir die Charaktere, Gegenstände und ähnliches nur ausgeliehen. Viel Spaß beim lesen. Ich freue mich auf eure reviews.

_Ich bin mir unsicher mit der Kategorie, falls ihr denkt einen andere wäre besser lasst es mich wissen._

* * *

Jeder Tag zählt

„_Ich bin hier. Seht ihr mich nicht?", sagt jemand._ Eine Menschenmenge ist in der Kapelle, viele weinen. Alle sind schwarz gekleidet. Die meisten sehen auf ein Bild. Gerade ist eine junge Frau auf dem Podium, sie erzählt von ihr, der Frau auf dem Bild: „... Sie war immer da, wenn sie jemand gebraucht hat. Sie hat uns immer zugehört. Sie liebte das Leben. So viele Träume waren in ihr. Jetzt ist es, aber zu spät für all das. Sie würde nicht wollen das wir traurig sind. Sie hat so selten, eigentlich fast nie, ihre wahren Gefühle gezeigt. Immer fröhlich. Doch sie trug mehr als nur ihr Lachen im Gesicht. Schmerz, Liebe, Trauer, Einsamkeit und so viele andere Gefühle. Wir sollten nie vergessen wie sie war, wer sie war. Mögen wir ihr Lachen nie vergessen. Sie hat immer einen besonderen Platz in unserem Herzen verdient und auf der Welt, wo immer sie auch sein mag! ..." _„Hier bin ich. Ich stehe direkt hinter euch. Dreht euch um!", schreit jemand, ohne gehört zu werden._

„Katha weißt du noch wie sie in unsere Klasse kam?", fragt Sarah, „sie war so schüchtern, so zurückhaltend, so verunsichert. Doch auf ihre besondere Weise unglaublich nett. Weißt du noch?" „Ja, ich erinnere mich noch gut. Sie war so freundlich, aber auch etwas verunsichert, als sie neben mir Platz nahm," sagt Katha. Die Beiden weinen. Es ist ein trauriger Anblick. Das lachende Gesicht der jungen Frau, auf dem Foto und die traurigen, weinenden Menschen drum herum. Ich höre immer wieder eine Erinnerung. So viele schöne Momente. Katha murmelt ein paar Worte vor sich hin: „Schnödersitz; Telefonzellentasche; Ich habe die Krätze; Meine Schweine fressen das, was auf den Tisch kommt, auch wenn sie es runterwürgen müssen; Trink Wasser; Meine beste Freundin!"

Es stehen vier Jungs auf dem Podium. Vier Jungs, Männer die sie sehr mochte. Stacy hat mit dem jüngsten gesprochen. Jeder der Vier haben ein Mikro in der Hand. Musik ertönt, „Angel" von Beverlez Mitchell, die vier Jungs, Overground, beginnen zu singen. Außer dem Gesang ist nichts zu hören. Als das Lied beendet ist, geht Caro auf das Podium. „Wir waren beste Freundinnen, so nannten wir uns. Doch eigentlich waren wir ... Es ist schwer zu sagen was wir waren, wir kannten uns kaum. In den großen Pausen saßen wir immer draußen auf dem Schulhof, bei dem Holzteil. Meine Alufolie hat immer geblendet, wenn die Sonne drauf schien. Wir haben über Mandy gelästert. Ich habe mit Valino, Aneen & ihr bei der Geburtstagsfeier von Aneen als letztes im Garten gesessen. Wir haben im Februar gezeltet. Sie hat mich in Kanada vermisst. Als sie wiederkam war sie so anders. So selbstbewusst, fröhlich und aufgeschlossen. So voller Pläne. Sie war nicht mehr die, die ich kannte. Danach sah ich sie kaum noch. Eigentlich nie wieder. Ich werde dich nie vergessen meine Freundin."

„_Hab ich mich so verändert, das habe ich nicht gewusst. Ich fühlte mich wie immer."_

Es ist so furchtbar traurig, all diese Menschen die sich an Momente mit ihr erinnern. Mit Tränen in den Augen erzäht Stacy: „Ich lernte sie in der 11. kennen. Sie war schüchtern, aber lachte gerne. Sie war für jeden Spaß zu haben. Ich weiß noch als wir vor den Sommerferien mit Silvi, die wir zu dem Zeitpunkt Dori nannten, und Anna nach Hamburg gefahren sind. Zum Happy Family Fest, weil Overground dort auftrat. Ich hatte ihnen noch die falsche Pferdebahn gesagt. Also mussten wir innerhalb kurzer Zeit zur richtigen Bahn regelrecht fliegen. Sie und ich haben uns bis nach vorne ans Gitter gedrängelt. Aber wir hatten Dori und Anna verloren. Wir mussten zurück und sie finden. Als wir sie fanden kämpften wir uns zurück ans Gitter. Sie und ich wir tanzten die ganze Zeit mit. Es hat so viel Spaß gemacht. Es war ein mega heißer Tag. Trotz der Wärme standen wir im Matsch. Als der Auftritt zu ende war, rannten wir vier Mädels richtung Bühnenabgang. Wir sahen OG aber nicht mehr. Plötzlich nahm sie meine Hand und rief: ‚Kommt mit!' Sie wollte um die Stände und hinten an den Backstagebereich. Wir mussten auf Sand laufen, wir waren schließlich auf ner Rennbahn. Sie und ich sind beide keine Topatlethen. Aber wir waren so aufegeregt OG zu sehen, das wir trotzdem so viele Kräfte mobilisieren konnten, dass wir Anna und Dori, den Sport-Lklern, wegliefen. Was waren wir stolz. An uns vorbei fuhr ein weißer Lieferwagen, vermutlich waren OG dort drin. Wir waren schneller als der Sport-LK!" „Auf der Heimfahrt war es auch noch lustig," sagt Anna, „Als Dori plötzlich rief: ‚Da ist ein Reh!' Wir haben so gelacht." „Das beste war als uns die Ansage mit diesem Dialekt zugelabert hat. Oder nicht?", fragt Stacy. „Wieso das hat doch voll generft," meint Silvia. „Ihre Antwort darauf. Es muss ihr unheimlich auf die Nerven gegangen sein," stellt Stacy fest. „Ach du meinst als sie ihren coolen Spruch abgelassen hat. Silvi du weißt schon." „Ne keine Ahnung." „Nächster Halt Faust in die Fresse!", erinnert sich Stacy. Alle drei jungen Frauen müssen grinsen, aber alle drei bissen sich auf die Lippe um nicht zu lächeln. _„Das war wirklich ein toller Tag," sagte jemand, „Wir können noch viel öfter so was erleben. Ich bin doch hier."_

Es ist ein seltsames Gefühl hier zu sein. Denn es ist die Beerdigung einer jungen Frau, der lachenden Frau auf dem Foto. Alle vermissen sie. Alle die sie liebte sind da. „Ich weiß noch, wie sie Stephan aus der D, in Italien vom Bett gekickt hat. Wie fertig sie in Berlin war. Sie hat sich in der Bahn übergeben. Ihr Gehirn war so. Sie hat kaum gemerkt was sie tat," erinnert sich Sarah. „Im Zimmer in Berlin hab ich zu ihr die ganze Zeit gesagt: ‚Trink Wasser, trink Wasser.' Sie hat darauf immer nur mit ,Ich möchte nichts mehr trinken' geantwortet," erzählt Katha. „Wie hübsch sie an der Abschlussfeier von 10 war." „Wir hatten am Edersee immer so viel Spaß," sagt Can. „Ich erinnere mich noch ganz genau als sie mir vor den Herbstferien aufm Oktoberfest gesagt hat das sie auf jemanden aus unserem Jahrgang steht. Er sei im Sport – LK ich begann zu raten und den ersten den ich nannte war Patrick. Nach ein paar Namen sagte sie: ,Fang noch mal von vorne an'. Jedes mal war der erste Name den ich nannte Patrick. Irgendwann checkte ich es. Sie war so niedlich. Dann an dem Samstag bei Stacy, als die anderen es auch erraten hatten, war sie so rot. Es war ihr peinlich. Erinnert ihr euch noch?", fragt Silvia. _„Nur zu gut erinnere ich mich noch, wie ich mich fühlte," murmelte jemand._

„Sie hat ihn wirklich geliebt. Weil er an ihrem Geburtstag nicht da war, hatte sie sich die ganze Zeit mit mir unterhalten. Sie wollte nicht mich und Katha beim Küssen überraschen, sondern mit ihm überrascht werden," erzählt Can.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf. In dieser Tür stand jemand, über den sie sich sehr gefreut hätte. „Ist es war? Sie ist ... tod?", fragte er. „Ja Patrick, sie ist tod," sagte Katha. Patrick ging auf das Bild zu. Sie lachte und sah sehr glücklich aus. „Hättest du nur eher was gesagt," murmelt Patrick. „Wie meinst du das, Patrick?", fragt Anna. Er reicht ihr einen Brief. „Den habe ich vor drei Tagen bekommen." „An dem Tag ist sie gestorben. Wie ist das möglich? Es ist kein Poststempel und keine Briefmarke drauf. Hat sie den Brief selbst eingesteckt?", fragt Anna. „Nein er lag plötzlich auf meinem Schreibtisch, wie durch Magie!", antwortet Patrick. Ihre Freunde machen sich auf den Weg in den kleinen Saal. Dort gibt es etwas zu Essen und alle gedenken ihrer Freundin.

Es ist jemand unter ihnen den niemand kennt. Doch er kennt jeden. Sie hat viel von ihnen gesprochen, ihren Freunden.

„Sie hatten so viel Spaß am Cheerleading. Es ist komisch ohne sie hin zu gehen," sagt Roberta mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen. Katha sieht die anderen an. „Wo war sie nach dem Abitur. Sie flog nach Vancouver mit ihrer Mutter, kam aber nie zurück. Wo war sie? Was hat sie mit ihr gemacht?" „Keine Ahnung. Hat sie sich bei euch auch nie gemeldet?", fragt Sarah. „Jetzt tut es mir leid, dass ich sie seit Anfang der 12. nicht mehr beachtet habe. Ich hätte sie zu meiner Geburtstagsfeier einladen sollen. Sie war doch meine beste Freundin. Was ist nur passiert, dass das kaputt ging?", grummelt Silvia. Alle anderen schütteln den Kopf.

„_Das ist schwer zu erklären. Das ist nicht leicht zu verstehen. Es tut mir so leid. Warum hört mich niemand?", ruft jemand, allerdings hört es niemand. _Oder vielleicht doch._ „Ich höre dich, doch sonst niemand. Du bist tot__! __Für die gestorben die du liebtest, doch dich von ihnen verlassen fühltest. Ich werde es ihnen erklären, alles," denkt die eine Person die niemand kennt, doch er sie alle kennt. „Sirius, du hier, wie ist das möglich?", fragt sie. Aber sie bekam keine Antwort._

„Ich kann das erklären." Alle drehen sich um. Sie sehen einen Mann. Er ist anders gekleidet. Er trägt einfache Kleidung unter dem schwarzen Unhang. In der rechten Hand hält er einen Stock. Er ist Ende vierzig, sieht aus als sei er einmal sehr dünn gewesen. „Wer bist du?", fragt Martin. „Mein Name ist Sirius Black. Ich kann euch erklären wo sie war und was sie tat . Nur müsst ihr es glauben. Es begann alles mit der Reise nach Vancouver. Das Flugzeug wurde angegriffen. Aber nicht wie ihr denkt, sondern durch Magie." „Es gibt doch gar keine Magie, oder?", sagt Rike. Sirius nimmt seinen Stock, schwingt ihn durch die Luft und murmelt ein Wort. Plötzlich beginnt es in dem Raum zu schneien. „Wow." „Das ist dich nicht möglich." Sirius muss lächeln, denn er weiß sie war genauso ungläubig. „Sie hat durch ihre Angst, die Magie ihres Herzens entdeckt. Es gibt Muggel die besitzen Magie im Herzen. Doch diese Magie ist sehr verborgen. Die wenigsten wissen das sie magisch sind. Sterben, bevor sie die Magie entdecken. Das Flugzeug war, nach dem Angriff, flugunfähig. Nur durch eure Freundin konnte es sicher landen, allerdings war sie nicht mehr im Flugzeug. Sie schwebte leuchtend in der Luft. Nach diesem Vorfall wusste eure Freundin das sie magisch ist. Sie ist,... war „Das Licht der Hoffnung". Die Seite die es zuerst fand hat die Waffe zum Sieg. Wir, die Guten fanden sie zum Glück. Aus einem Guten Grund. Sie konnte ihre Macht noch nicht richtig beherrschen, sie hatte keine Kraft mehr zum Schweben. Wir brachten sie sicher zum Flughafen. Dort erklärten wir ihr sie sei „Das Licht der Hoffnung". Alle hören Sirius gebannt zu. „Wir brachten sie in mein Haus, bzw. in das Haus meines Erben. Dort lernte sie ihre Kraft zu gebrauchen. Obwohl keiner von uns ihre Kräfte auch nur annähernd verstand, konnten wir ihr beim Erkennen ihrer Kräfte helfen." „Und wie groß waren ihre Kräfte?", fragt Patrick. „Eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer braucht meisten für magische Aktivitäten einen Zauberstab, sie nicht. In ihr ist die kosmische Energie, die Energie der Erde, des Wassers, des Feuers und der Luft vereint. Sie braucht keinen Zauberstab. Ihre Waffen sind das Herz von Kandrakar, das Licht der Mondprinzessin und die Sense der Stille, mit der sie über Tod und Leben entscheiden kann, als eine Art Schwert und sie benutzte die Sense als Hilfsmittel für Zauberei, doch die Sense selbst hat keine magischen Kräfte. Außerdem hat sie ihr Herz, den Silberkristall. Allerdings kann sie diesen nur einmal einsetzen, denn ohne den Silberkristall kann sie nicht leben. Wenn sie sich mit dem Herz von Kandrakar verwandelt hat, trug sie ein weißes Kleid, die Sense der Stille in ihrer Hand und um ihren Hals das Herz von Kandrakar. Zwei Jahre lernte sie im Verborgenen ihre Kräfte zu nutzen." „Soll das heißen sie war eine Hexe?", fragt Roberta. „Nein keineswegs sie war viel mächtiger als die stärkste Hexe oder Zauberer. Sie konnte mit einem Wimpernschlag über Tod und Leben entscheiden. Sie war der mächtigste Mensch der Welt." „Wenn sie so mächtig war, warum ist sie dann tot?", fragt Max unverständlich. „Das ist nicht leicht zu erklären. Nachdem sie ihre Kräfte voll beherrscht tauchte sie vereinzelt im Kampf gegen das Chaos auf. Nur vorsichtig und noch unerkannt. Dann war der Orden des Phoenix stark genug um anzugreifen für den Frieden. Der Orden bestand aus vielen Gruppen ein Teil war die DA. Ihr kennt sie vielleicht. Harry Potter, Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley sind Gründer der DA, Dumbledores Armee. Eigentlich sollten keine Kinder bzw. minderjährigen Zauberer, im Orden des Phoenix sein. Aber Harry und auch eure Freundin haben sich eingesetzt, schließlich waren auch die jungen Zauberer und Hexen in Gefahr. Die Armee war unglaublich. Doch eine Hand voll Zauberer und Hexen hatten nur eine Aufgabe, sie sollten Voldemort suchen. Eure Freundin, Harry, Hermine, Ron und Remus waren die VSO, Voldemort such Organisation. Sie gewann immer mehr an Kraft. Sie und Harry waren ein perfektes Team. Jeden Todesser der ihnen begegnete wurde ausgefragt, doch selten erfuhr sie etwas über Voldemort." „Soll das heißen die Bücher sind real? Die Harry Potter Bücher?", fragt Rike ungläubig. _„Ihr würdet euch wundern.", sagt jemand._ „Ja vieles in den Büchern ist wahr. Doch ein Muggel kann keinen magischen Ort betreten." „Hat sie Menschen getötet?", will Max, von Sirius, wissen. Sirius sieht Max in die Augen. „Ja hat sie. Aber nicht aus Bosheit, sondern zum Schutz der Menschen. Die Todesser hatten keine Schmerzen. Mit einem Wink ihrer Hand, hatte der Todesser kein Leben mehr in sich. Nach einem Jahr Kampf gegen Todesser kamen sie Voldemort mit jedem Tag immer näher. Dann können die vier Jungen Erwachsenen den Platz vier Todesser einnehmen. Sie standen direkt neben Voldemort. Dieser begann, wie so oft über Harry und dessen Eltern zu reden, wie schwach sie waren und das Harry trotz Auserwähltem total schwach sei. Als er sich zu ihnen drehte und von ihnen verlangt, das sie auch lachten, war es ihr nicht mehr möglich ihre Wut zu verbergen. Plötzlich waren alle vier in einen blauen Energieball gehüllt der von eurer Freundin ausging. Voldemort war dermaßen überrascht das er von ihrem Fluch, den sie aussprach, voll getroffen wurde. Danach verschwanden alle vier. Ihr wisst aus den Büchern, das ich in Harrys fünftem Jahr verschwand. Es gab nur zwei Menschen die glaubten, ich sei nicht tot. Nur eure Freundin und Harry waren der festen Meinung, ich sei noch am Leben. Dieser Glaube brach den Bann des Schleiers. Ron und Hermine wurden ins Geheimquartier des Ordens gezaubert. Harry und eure Freundin wurden aber direkt in den Wald gezaubert, in dem ich mich befand. Ich hatte vergessen wer ich war. Ich dachte ich sei ein Hund, der in dem Wald schon immer lebte. Harry erkannte mich sofort. Er kam auf mich zu und umarmte mich. Sie stand da und weinte. Harry verstand nicht warum. Er fragte sie: „Was hast du denn?" „Sirius zu finden bedeutet, dass das Ende nahe ist." Sie ging auf mich zu und schob Harry zu Seite. Als sie neben mir stand, hob sie die rechte Hand über mich, ihre Augen waren geschlossen. Plötzlich ballte sie ihre Hand zu einer Faust, in diesem Moment glaubte ich, ich müsste sterben, mein ganzer Körper schmerzte unerträglich, als steckten tausend vergiftete Pfeile in mir. Doch als sie ihre Hand wieder öffnete waren alle meine Erinnerungen, mein ganzes Wissen, wieder da. Jeder Moment meines Lebens. ‚Wie ich Harry begegnete, weil ich Wurmschwanz suchen und ausliefern wollte. Harry im Trimagischen Turnier. Voldemorts Rückkehr. Der Unglaube des Ministeriums. Wie ich Harry retten wollte und mein Gedächtnis verlor.' Harry war überglücklich. Auch eure Freundin war glücklich. Sie hüllte uns erneut in dieses Licht und brachte uns nach London. Wir tauchten mitten in einer Besprechung auf. Alle sahen mich ungläubig an. Hermine fragte septisch: „Sirius?" „Na was denkst du denn, wer ich bin?" Alle lachten und umarmten mich. Als ich mich umdrehte um eurer Freundin zu danken war sie weg und mir ihr Harry. „Was ist los? Warum freust du dich nicht? Du hast Sirius wiedergefunden. Du hast mir meinen Paten wiedergeben." „Ich weiß, aber du weißt nicht alles..." „Wie meinst du das? Was weiß ich nicht?" „Glaub mir es ist schneller zu Ende, als alle denken. Ich habe Angst, Harry! Angst dir nicht helfen zu können. Nicht die zu sein, für die ihr mich haltet." „Unsinn! Du bist das Licht der Hoffnung und du wirst mir helfen!", sagte Harry energisch. Er nahm eure Freundin in den Arm. Nur ich habe das Gespräch zwischen eurer Freundin und Harry mitgehört.

Wir hatten zwei Tage ruhe, dann passierte es. Wir hörten von einem Angriff der Todesser auf Muggel, nicht weit von Hogwarts. Wir wussten nun war das Ende da. Der gesamte Orden ging zum Gegenangriff. Ich versuchte in der Nähe von Harry und eurer Freundin zu bleiben. Aber das hat nicht funktioniert. Ich war zu weit weg um hören zu können was Voldemort zu Harry sagte. Er wollte Harry beeinflussen, aber er ließ das nicht zu. Voldemort kämpfte mit Unfähren Mitteln. Er brachte sogar seine eigenen Leute um, nur damit Harry abgelenkt wird und nicht sieht was die Todesser mit eurer Freundin taten. Voldemort wusste genau wo Harrys Schwachpunkt war. Die Liebe zu seinen Freunden. Eure Freundin war Schwach, sie hatte Angst und durch Worte die sie verunsicherten hatte sie noch größere Angst. Sie wurde schwäche und mit jeder Träne die sie vergoss, wurde auch Harry schwächer. Immer boshaftere Worte flüsterte Voldemort in Harrys Ohr. Solange bis er zusammen brach. Obwohl eure Freundin sehr mit ihrem Kummer beschäftigt war, sah sie in dem Moment zu Harry. Es machte eure Freundin sehr wütend. Denn Harry war ihr sehr wichtig, er war der Auserwählte! Plötzlich ging eine Lichtexplosion von ihr aus. Niemand auf dem Schlachtfeld konnte mehr kämpfen. Jeder sah zu Harry, eurer Freundin und Voldemort. „Glaub ihm kein Wort, Harry. Er lügt, sobald er nur den Mund aufmacht. Merkst du das nicht? Du musst aufstehen Harry." „Wie kannst du es wagen gegen mich zu arbeiten. Kämpfst du auf seiner Seite wirst du mit ihm und dem Ministerium untergehen, aber wenn wir gemeinsam kämpfen kannst du an meiner Seite über die Welt herrschen. Alle würden zu dir aufsehen. Du hättest Freunde, gute Freunde." „Das ist nicht wahr. Wenn ich an deiner Seite kämpfen würde, wäre niemand stolz. Ich selbst wäre enttäuscht von mir. Jetzt steh schon auf Harry! Wie kannst du ihm nur glauben? Er hat deine Eltern ermordet. Ganz gleich was er sagt. Er ist der Böse. Steh endlich auf, Harry!" Die letzten Worte schrie eure Freundin. Jetzt erst schien Harry sie zu hören. Langsam stand er auf. Plötzlich griffen alle Todesser wieder an. Doch diesmal in Harrys Richtung. Das Mädchen schloss die Augen, zeichnete mit der Sense der Stille einen Kreis über ihrem Kopf. Dieser Kreis wurde größer und legte sich um sie, Harry und Voldemort. Es war ein Bannkreis. Kein Zauber ging hinein und keiner hinaus. „Das ist das Ende Harry. Niemand kann dir helfen, du bist ganz alleine. Alleine und verloren." „Nein ich bin nicht alleine. Meine Freunde sind immer da. Sie werden mich nie im Stich lassen." „Pah, Freunde, wie sollen sie dir hierbei helfen? AVADA KEDAVRA!", schrie Voldemort. Doch Harry konnte inzwischen perfekt nonverbal zaubern. Auch Harry schleuderte einen Fluch auf Voldemort. Es entstand erneut das Priori Incantatem. Die Abbilder Voldemorts Opfer erschienen. Sie redeten alle durcheinander. Dinge wie: „Das ist deine Chance Junge." „Du schaffst das." „Sei stark." „Halte durch." Und dann waren sie da. Harrys Eltern. „Löse den Bannkreis. Harry braucht dich und uns. Erhalte das Priori Incantatem, erhalte uns," sagte Lili zu eurer Freundin. Sie nickte nur, konzentrierte sich und löste den Bannkreis. „Harry, du musst die Verbindung lösen." „Aber Dad denn verschwindet ihr alle wieder." „Vertrau dem Licht der Hoffnung!" Harry nickte langsam. „Tu es ... jetzt," sagte James zu seinem Sohn. Harry löste die Verbindung. Sofort schickte Voldemort den Todesfluch in Harrys Richtung. Doch die Abbilder konnten den Fluch aufhalten. Eure Freundin stand in ein Licht gehüllt und setzte ihr ganze Macht ein, um die Abbilder am Leben zu erhalten. Diese sagten immer wieder zu Harry: „Töte ihn!" „Töte ihn!" „Ich kann nicht," stöhnte Harry. „Doch du musst. Mach schon Harry. _Keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt...!_", sagte das Licht der Hoffnung. Harry sah sie an und plötzlich nickt er. „Geht zu Seite!", rief er. „Avada Kedavra!", schrieen er und Voldemort gleichzeitig. Er fiel fast wie in Zeitlupe. Niemand bewegt sich, alle sind zu geschockt von dem was sie sahen. Voldemort stirbt mit einem letzten Schrei. Er ist für immer von der Erde verschwunden.

Doch was ist das dort auf dem Schlachtfeld?

„Harry nein!", kreischte das Licht. Die Abbilder verschwanden. Alle Todesser rannten auf sie zu, plötzlich erstarten sie alle. Durch eure Freundin. „Nein Harry. Du darfst nicht tot sein. _Keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt..._ Harry Mach die Augen auf. Bitte!", flehte eure Freundin, das Licht der Hoffnung. Sie weinte. „Sie haben sich gegenseitig getötet," sagte ich. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte. Es kam alles so schnell, ich fühlte nichts. „Mach die Augen auf, das ist nicht lustig! Ich habe für dich Sirius gefunden. Nur für dich. Harry, bitte, ich liebe dich doch! Es ist alles meine Schuld, ich konnte ihn nicht beschützen. Ich war zu schwach!" „Das ist nicht wahr. Ohne dich wären wir alle tot und Vol... Vol... demort hätte vielleicht gesiegt. Harry würde nicht wollen das du jetzt sagst sein Tod sei deine Schuld. Sein Tod war ganz allein Voldemorts Schuld!", sagte Ginny. Sie weinte immerhin liebte sie Harry, seitdem sie ihn vor zehn Jahren zum ersten Mal sah. Eure Freundin sah zu ihr auf. „Ich hätte einen stärkeren Schutzzauber auf ihn legen sollen! Ich kann das Leben eines Menschen beenden, aber ich kann ihm kein neues Leben schenken!" Dann blickte sie wieder auf Harry. Plötzlich legte sie die Hände über seine Brust, wo ihn der Fluch getroffen hat. Sie sah ihm direkt in die leblosen Augen. Ihre Hände, nein ihr ganzer Körper begann zu leuchten. „Erde, Feuer, Wasser, Luft und Kosmische Energie, Herz von Kandrakar, Licht der Mondprinzessin gebt mir die Kraft einen Fehler zu korrigieren. Es ist noch nicht seine Zeit!" Ein strahlendes Licht ging von ihr auf Harry über." Es entstand eine Pause. _In der jemand Tränen der Erinnerung vergoss. „Ich hätte alles für ihn getan. Einfach alles!", sagt jemand._ Sirius sieht an allen anderen vorbei, ihre Freunde, diesen jemand direkt an, ihre Freunde im Raum denken, er sieht in die Vergangenheit. _„Ich weiß. Denn du liebtest ihn aus tiefstem Herzen und tust es noch jetzt!", denkt Sirius._ Zu ihren Freunden sagt er: „Sie setzte ihre Kraft ein. Man konnte sehen das ihre Kraft schwindet. Sie wurde schwächer. Eure Freundin weinte bitterlich. „Bitte Harry mach die Augen auf. Ginny liebt dich und braucht dich. Bitte komm zurück, zu ihr!", flehte sie. „Was tust du. Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Harry würde nicht wollen das du dein Leben für etwas opferst das nicht funktioniert. Hörst du mich?", fragte Ginny besorgt. „Ja aber es ist meine Schuld. Er würde es verstehen. Er wusste das ich die Waffe bin, die er braucht um Voldemort zu besiegen. Eine Waffe kann kaputt gehen um den Kampf zu gewinnen. Ich muss tun was ich tun muss. Lebt wohl!", eure Freundin sah in Harrys Leblose Augen. Dann erschein er strahlend leuchtend, der Silberkristall. „Ich liebe dich Harry. Für immer und ewig." „Was tust du? Mach nichts unüberlegtes. Nicht den Silberkristall, sonst stirbst du. Wir haben gesiegt," sagte ich zu ihr. Doch niemand konnte auch nur einen Schritt tun um sie aufzuhalten. Wir alle standen einfach nur da. Das Licht der Hoffnung, eure Freundin sah Harry direkt an. Eine letzte Träne lief ihr übers Gesicht. „Heiliger Silberkristall, Erde, Feuer, Wasser, Luft, Kosmische Energie, Herz von Kandrakar, Licht der Mondprinzessin und meine Lebenskraft schenkt Harry das Leben das er verdient." Die letzte Träne fiel von ihrem Gesicht und landete auf Harrys Herzen. In diesem Moment ging ihr Strahlen auf Harry über. Ihr Licht wurde schwächer, Harrys hingegen stärker. Eure Freundin verlor ihre Lebenskraft. Bis sie erlosch, sie fiel rückwärts. Harrys Augen bekamen ihr Leben zurück. „Was ist pass... Nein du darfst nicht tot sein. Bitte sag nicht das du stirbst," Harry war sehr aufgebracht. Dann sah er in ihrer Hand den erloschenen Kristall. „Nein, warum hast du das getan? Warum nur?" „Harry ich werde immer bei dir sein. Vergiss das nie. Aber du gehörst zu Ginny. Sie liebt dich, so wie ich es tue!" „Nein du darfst nicht gehen. Ich liebe dich!", sagte Harry. Die junge Frau in seinen Armen lächelte ihn ein letztes Mal an, dann starb sie in seinen Armen. Eure und meine Freundin ist für Harry Potter gestorben. Ihr könnt mir glauben, sie hat nicht gelitten. Aber nur ihr Körper ist gestorben, ihr Geist konnte noch nicht gehen. Sie ist noch hier!" „Was meinst du damit, wenn du sagst sie ist noch hier? Meinst du hier auf der Welt, in diesem Raum?", fragt Maggie. _„Sie mussten nur die Geschichte kennen. Dann können sie mich sehen, wenn sie die Geschichte glauben!", sagt jemand._ Sirius nickt: „Dreh dich um Maggie!" Maggie tat wie ihr gesagt. Langsam fast in Zeitlupe dreht sie sich um. Sie sieht ein Glitzern in der Luft. Es wird stärker, bis ein paar Punkte da blieben es werden immer mehr. Maggie kann mich sehen. Sie sieht mich an wie einen Geist. Was ich ja auch bin. Ich muss etwas blass sein.

In der Zwischenzeit haben sich alle meine Freunde umgedreht. Sie haben den gleichen ungläubigen Blick in den Augen, wie Maggie. „Du bist zurück gekommen. Du bist wieder da!", weint meine beste Freundin Maggie. Viele meiner Freunde weinen. „Nein Maggie nicht für immer, nicht richtig. Ich habe nur die Chance letzte Dinge zu bereinigen," sage ich. Alle wollen etwas sagen. Sich für kaputt gegangene Freundschaften entschuldigen. Ich hebe die Hände und sage: „Wartet! Ich weiß euch allen tut es leid. Das müsst ihr nicht sagen. Ich muss etwas sage! Die letzten drei Jahre habe ich euch sehr vernachlässigt. Das tut mir leid. Ich hatte wichtige Dinge zu tun. Ich habe jeden Tag an euch gedacht, für euch gekämpft. Nur durch meinen Tod konnte ich euch alle retten. Verzeiht mir meine Selbstsucht. Ich wollte zu euch allen zurückkehren. Wirklich!" Alle meine Freunde sehen zu mir. Rike drehte sich zu den anderen um und sieht mich wieder an. „Ich glaube ich spreche für alle, wenn ich sage: ,Das macht nichts. Wir sind froh das du wieder hier bist.'" Für mich sagt sie das richtige, aber für unsere Freundschaft das falsche. „Ich werde immer in euren Herzen sein. Vergesst mich bitte nicht!", sind meine letzten Worte an meine Freunde. Erneut begann es zu glitzern. Doch diesmal wurde ich nicht noch ein Stück lebendiger, sondern ich verschwand. Einen Moment blieb ich noch, unsichtbar für meine Freunde, für Sirius sichtbar. „_Danke das du mir das ermöglich hast. Leb wohl!", sage ich. „Keine Ursache habe ich gern gemacht. Ich werde dich nie vergessen, denn du brachtest mich zu Harry zurück. Leb wohl!", sagt er zu mir._ „Wo ist sie hin?", fragt Roberta. „Sie ist dort wo alle Toten hingehen. Im Himmel bei Gott." „Wir sehen sie nie wieder?", fragt Katha. „Ihr seht sie in euren Träumen. Sie ist immer da und bleibt für immer eure Freundin, Ariel Buttercup!"


End file.
